Lips of an Angel
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: MaYuki fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

Yuki sighed as she watched the train pull into the station and its doors open. She could be home right now but since her mother asked her to run an errand, she couldn't refuse. She sighed once more and stepped on the train, looking around for a seat. She found all seats taken except for one in the far corner of the compartment. She quickly walked over and sat down pulling out her phone and started browsing the net, not really paying attention. She was lost in her own world until she caught a pair of shoes in front of her. She raised her head and saw a cute girl standing in front of her playing with her DS. She simply looked for a while longer before returning to her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the car getting filled up even more and she shook her head slightly.

"_If this doesn't empty by my stop, I'll have to fight my way through… hope not…"_

She watched as the girl in front of her was squished up against the wall and she felt a pang of unease as she saw who was next to the girl. She shook her head and went back to her phone. About 15 minutes into the ride, she noticed the girl shift uncomfortably. She glanced up and looked over at the man. She saw his hands trying to go under the girls skirt and she snapped.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man jumped and ran (pushed) away. Yuki stood up and glared at him until he was out of sight before turning back to the girl who was shaking a little bit.

"Hey… you okay?"

The girl nodded her head and Yuki noticed the train stopping and people filing out. She looked out the window and noticed it wasn't her station yet. It wouldn't be for maybe another 3 stations. She turned back to the girl, giving her a small smile.

"Is this your stop?"

The girl looked out the window and stared for a bit before straightening back up and shaking her head. Yuki smiled again and sat back down, patting the seat beside her.

"Sit down with me. I'm Yuki by the way. Kashiwagi Yuki"

The girl sat down and stared at her feet for a bit before looking up and Yuki and giving her a smile which surprised Yuki.

"I'm Mayu. Watanabe Mayu. It's nice to meet you Kashiwagi-san… and thanks for saving me earlier."

"No problem Watanabe-san! And please, call me Yuki. Kashiwagi-san is way too formal. Haha."

"Only if you call me Mayu."

"Mayu-chan it is then."

They sat and talked while the train moved on. Sometimes they would go back to their own thing but they would always end up talking about one thing or another. As the time grew longer, Yuki's stop drew closer. Truthfully, she didn't want to say good-bye to her new friend but she knew that they must. As she heard the intercom above announce her stop, she stood up, gathering her things.

"Ne… Yuki-chan, this is your stop?"

"Hm? Oh… yea it is… it's yours too?"

"Yup!"

Yuki smiled as Mayu beamed at her. She couldn't help but feel drawn to this new girl. It was weird but she enjoyed it nonetheless. They walked over to the doors and watched it slide open, stepping out together, they reached the path that separated and led to different exits.

"I'm taking the left exit… you're taking the right one… right Yuki-chan?"

"Huh…? Oh… yea… I guess… I'll see you around Mayu-chan?"

"Yup! See you… next time Yuki-chan!"

They turned and went their separate ways, both feeling a bit sad that their meeting had to end so quickly. Both had enjoyed the others company a bit more than they had expected but it wasn't uncomfortable to them. Halfway through shopping for what her mother wanted, a sudden realization dawned on her…

"DAMNIT! I DIDN'T EVEN GET HER NUMBER OR ANYTHING!"

She paid for her things and walked out, getting on the train and going home. The whole way, she berated herself for being so stupid and forgetting to ask something as simple as that. The whole night, she couldn't stop berating herself and when her best friend texted her, she only replied with light answers, much unlike her regular self. When 7:30PM rolled by, she heard a doorbell ring, silence, then her mother's voice.

"Yuki-chan! Sae-chan is here!"

Yuki quickly bounded up from her bed and shot out, stopping right at the top of the stairs. She looked down and sure enough, her tomboyish, genking best friend stood on the bottom step, grinning up at her.

"Yo Yuki-chan!"

"Sae-chan! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Yuki waited at the top of the stairs while Sae deliberately climbed it as slow as she could, making sure to annoy Yuki at least a little bit. Once she got to the top, Yuki took her by the hand and dragged her into her room, shutting the door behind her. Once the door was shut, Sae rounded on Yuki and looked at her questioningly.

"Now, Yuki-chan… tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong Sae-chan."

"Don't lie to me. When I texted you, your replies are not how you usually reply.. even when you're tired or angry. Something is up and I want to know."

Yuki just stared at Sae for a moment before shaking her head and sitting down on her bed. Sae dropped her things on the floor and threw herself down next to Yuki and looked at her expectantly. Yuki turned to look at Sae and took a deep breath.

"Well today, I went to run an errand for my mother… and while on the train, I saved a girl from being harassed. After that, we sat down together on the train and talked. We talked all the way to our stop and when we said our good-byes, we never asked for each other's numbers or emails! Now I doubt we'll ever see each other again!"

Sae sat up and stared at Yuki for a few seconds, making Yuki uneasy. As Sae continued to stare, Yuki's patience ran thin.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Is that what your worried about?"

"Just about… yea… why?"

"What's her name?"

"Watanabe Mayu…"

"Well how about we go around one day and see if we can find her by chance! If you two were meant to be, then you would surely find each other again!"

"Geez… you sound like we're lost lovers."

"From the way you were acting, I would say you guys WERE lost lovers."

"Wha-? That is SO NOT TRUE SAE-CHAN!"

"It's true~ it's true~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki and Sae went out every day for 2 weeks, searching everywhere for that girl. They went to Shibuya, Shinjuku, and Akihabara but with no luck. As each day passes by, Yuki's hope dims more and more. She had absolutely no idea why she was so keen on finding this girl that she had met and talked to for only an hour. She was, however, grateful that Sae had come out to help her look too.

"It's been 2 weeks Sae-chan… 3 if we go out tomorrow… I should just give up…"

"*sigh* fine… but one more day… tomorrow. If you don't find her, we'll leave it at that. Alright?"

"Okay…"

They took the train back home, both splitting into different directions to go home. Yuki hugged Sae before they let, holding onto her tightly.

"Thanks Sae-chan… for helping me…"

"Anything for my dear friend."

They parted and each walked home, thinking about the past 2 weeks and how they had absolutely no luck. As Yuki walked, she looked up at the stars and sighed, watching her breath float in the air.

"Mayu… why am I so eager to find you?"

When she got home, she did her nightly routine and by the time she was done, it was midnight and she sat down on her bed, looking out her window. She just stared at the night sky while thinking about WHY Mayu had such an impact on her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a reason. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, replaying that time on the train in her mind. Next thing she knew, she woke up and the birds were chirping outside. She looked at her clock and it read 6:30AM. She sat up and looked around. She had fallen asleep on top of her blankets without knowing it. She got up and walked out, washing up and getting ready for the day. Sae was going over to have breakfast and then they were to head out and check the places one more time to see if they can find her. Shortly after she finished, she heard the doorbell ring. She dried her hands on a towel and walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door to see her best friend standing there… with someone else.

"Morning Sae-chan! Ah! Sayaka-san! It's nice to see you again!"

"Morning Yuki-chan~!"

"Good morning Yuki-san… sorry for my unannounced visit."

"Yea… sorry Yuki-chan… Sayaka stayed over last night and I seemed to have forgotten to tell you… hopefully you have enough food… haha… neither of us has eaten."

"Oh no! It's okay… I accidentally made extra food since I forgot my parents went on vacation so come on in! I just finished making breakfast!"

They both walked in and took off their shoes. Sae made a run for the kitchen while Sayaka and Sae calmly walked. Once all three were seated, they said their thanks and began to eat. As they ate, all three of them were thrown into their own thoughts, Yuki thinking about Mayu while Sae and Sayaka were… thinking about something unknown. After they finished their breakfast, Sae and Sayaka insisted that they wash the dishes while Yuki could go change and do whatever else she needed. Yuki objected at first but later on relented and walked up stairs. She changed her clothes to something cuter but comfortable and tied up her hair. She grabbed her phone and bag and walked down stairs where Sae and Sayaka were waiting.

"Ready Yuki-chan? Let's go find your lost angel!"

"Eh…? L-lost angel? What are you saying Sae-chan?"

"Exactly what it sounds like! Well, let's go before we waste anymore time!"

With that, she put on her shoes and was out the door. Yuki looked to Sayaka who only shrugged her shoulders and walked out too. Yuki sighed and followed them, putting on her boots and chasing after Sae. All three of them walked to the station, shivering slightly from the cold morning air. As they got on the train, Yuki took a look at the time and saw that it was only 9AM. Still quite early so she relaxed and closed her eyes, waiting for their stop to arrive. Next thing she knew, she felt someone gently shake her shoulders and she opened her eyes to see Sae smiling at her.

"Wake up Yuki-chan! We're here! Time to go and search for your angel!"

Yuki got up and followed the two outside, squinting against the morning rays. It was now about 10PM and the station was starting to become packed. They hurried outside and looked around. Teenagers were already flooding the streets. Yuki sighed and shook her head. She knew the chances of finding Mayu here would be like finding a needle in a haystack. But even so, the trio set off into the crowd, looking at stores and people, hoping to catch a glimpse of this cute girl Yuki had told them about. They walked for two hours, going from shop to shop. It wasn't all a waste though since they had fun seeing random things in stores. Half way through lunch, however, Sae's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh hey mom… what? Now? Really? Okay fine… we'll be back soon."

She hung up and looked at Yuki sadly. Yuki and Sayaka stared at her confused as to what was going on. Sae only shook her head and sighed before looking at Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki-chan… but we have to leave you now… my mom wants me and Sayaka to go home and help her with some things…"

"Oh! It's okay! Go on… its probably important."

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

"Sae-chan… I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

Yuki smiled at Sae while Sae looked at her questioningly. Sae continued to look for a while before giving up and getting up and gathering her things along with Sayaka. After she was ready, she looked at Yuki again.

"Now remember! Keep searching and stay safe! Don't get in trouble! Call me when you get home or something okay?"

"Got it mom! Now go before YOU get in trouble!"

Sae laughed as she and Sayaka waved to Yuki as they walked away. Yuki waved back and once they were gone, she called for the bill but found out Sae had paid for it already. Yuki thanked the waiter and quickly fired off a text to Sae, yelling at her for taking the tab when Yuki had claimed it before. The only reply she got was a face giving her a peace sign. She only smiled and took her things and continued her search. After about an hour, she got tired and sat down on a park bench and looked at her phone.

"Only 2PM… wonder… if I'll find her."

"Find who?"

The voice that came out of nowhere scared Yuki as she gave out a small scream before turning around to find her angel staring at her and laughing lightly.

"Whoa Yuki-chan! Calm down! Sorry… didn't mean to scare you…"

Yuki only stared at Mayu as if she had seen a ghost. The girl she had spent weeks looking for had found her instead of the other way around. But even so, she felt her heart beat quicken just a bit… and it surely wasn't from the scare.

"Yuki-chan…? Are you okay?"

"Huh…? Oh. Oh! Yea! Sorry… uhhhh whats up? Hehehe."

"Hm..? Nothing… so who were you looking for?"

"Huh…? Oh! No one… it's no one. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here taking a walk. I like to come out here during the weekends or when I have free time just to browse the shops for new anime things."

"You like anime?"

"Yup!"

Mayu sat down next to her and smiled at her. They began to chat like they did the day they first met. They talked as if they had known each other for years and as each minute passed, Yuki felt her heart beat faster and faster.

"_What… is this feeling?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki and Mayu started talking at the park at 2 and now it was already 5:30PM and the winter sun was already almost gone. Yuki sighed and stood up, looking around at the slowly darken sky. She held out her hand and smiled at Mayu.

"Want to grab dinner with me? It's getting to be around dinner time."

"Sure! I would love to have dinner with Yuki-chan!"

Mayu took hold of Yuki's offered hand and Yuki felt a small shock run up her arm. She stood there looking surprised for a minute before smiling and walking with Mayu in the direction where many restaurants were located.

"So, what do you want to eat Mayu-chan?"

"What do YOU want to eat Yuki-chan?"

"I don't know… that's why I asked you!"

"I have no idea either!"

"…"

"…"

"Mayu-chan… you know we're not getting anywhere with this right?"

"Yup…"

They stopped walking and looked at each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing in the middle of the sidewalk. After their fit of laughter subsided, they both grabbed each other's hand once more before they continued walking.

"Hm… what do you say about… Shabu Shabu?"

"Sound good! Where?"

"I don't know! I chose the kind of food! Mayu-chan you choose where!"

Mayu thought for a while as Yuki watched her. The more she watched her, the cuter she thought Mayu was. Then, suddenly, a light seemed to pop up beside Mayu's head and she smiled at Yuki. She held onto Yuki's hand tighter and dragged her through the streets, weaving through people and obstacles quickly.

"H-hey! Mayu-chan! Where are we going? Slow down!"

"Somewhere with very yummy Shabu Shabu! But it's always packed so we have to hurry!"

Yuki only laughed and let Mayu drag her through the streets, slowing down only when necessary. Once Mayu arrived at the destination, she slowed down and walked into the building, leading Yuki to the escalator and riding up.

"This place is really good! My friend showed it to me and from then on, this is my favorite place to go for Shabu Shabu! I hope you like it!"

"If Mayu-chan likes it then I'm sure I'll like it too!"

Mayu gave Yuki and beaming smile and walked up to the waiter to get their table. They had to wait but it wasn't as long as they thought since people have yet to arrive. Once seated, they quickly ordered what they want and began to talk once again.

"So…. Yuki-chan… who was it that you were looking for? It had to be SOMEONE…"

"Well... uh… I was… looking for you. I wanted to talk to you again but then I realized that I didn't have your number or email or anything… so my friend suggested I go and look for you… so I did…"

"Hehe… all this time, you were looking for me… how sweet Yuki-chan… well if that's the case, before we forget again, lets exchange info!"

Yuki gave Mayu and big smile and pulled out her phone. Shortly after they exchanged info, their food arrived and they began to eat. As they ate, they continued to chat and laugh about anything that came to mind. By the time they were done, Yuki checked her phone and saw that it was already 8:30PM. She sighed and called for the tab. When it arrived, Mayu and Yuki fought for it for a short while before Yuki won and paid. Mayu only sighed and shook her head giving Yuki a pout that made Yuki swoon. As they walked out of the restaurant, they looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to get cloudy.

"Ne… Mayu-chan… are you taking the train home?"

"Yea… are you?"

"Yup! Want to take it together?"

"Okay!"

They walked to the station hand in hand, cuddling up to keep out the cold air that seeped through their jackets. They bought their tickets and boarded their train, finding a seat next to each other in the back of the car. Mayu place her head on Yuki's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Mmmm…"

Yuki chuckled before placing her own head on top of Mayu's and closing her eyes. A sweet scent invaded her senses and she sat there for a while wondering what it was… until she realized… it was Mayu's hair. A small smile settled on her lips as she continued to let the scent fill her senses. She was careful not to fall asleep in fear of missing her station. She felt Mayu shift and she opened her eyes and looked down. Mayu has snuggled up tightly to her and hid her face partially in Yuki's coat.

"What's wrong Mayu-chan?"

"Mmm… it's cold… and that guy over there has been staring at us for a while now… it's kind of scary. It's like how, in the animes, when they stare at you and you get off the train, they follow you and then do bad things to you in an alley or something! Scary!"

Yuki chuckled inwardly at how childish and adorable Mayu could be. Now that she remembered… she doesn't know how old Mayu really is!

"Haha Mayu-chan is cute! Ne… Mayu-chan… how old are you?"

"Hmm…? No I'm not! Oh and i'm 17! How about you Yuki-chan?"

"Oh? I'm turning 20 soon!"

"Ehhhh? You're kidding!"

"Not at all! Why are you so surprised?"

"You seem so young!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is! It is! Haha."

They sat there and chatted, Mayu staying close to Yuki, still somewhat paranoid about that man. When their station arrived, they both got up and walked out. Mayu kept checking behind her to see if the man had followed them but she gave a relieved sigh to know that he wasn't but was still alert since he too walked off the train after them. Yuki only laughed and held Mayu's hand while walking out of the station. On their way out, however, Yuki and Mayu noticed the same man and Mayu instantly became paranoid again. Yuki also thought it odd so she held onto Mayu's hand tighter and led Mayu to her home which was close to the station. Once they got to her gate, she didn't let go of Mayu's hand. Instead, she led her inside and closed the door.

"Mayu-chan… how about you stay over tonight and I'll walk you home tomorrow… I don't think it's safe right now."

Mayu nodded and went to inform her parents of her whereabouts while Yuki went on to call Sae and to tell her that she had gotten home and she had found her angel.

"Sae-chan! I'm home now!"

"Oh! Good! Did you find your little angel?"

"Yea! Actually… she found me…"

"Well! Surprises everywhere eh? Well I have to go… have a nice night! Don't do anything out of hand Yuki-chan! You know better!"

"Night Sae-chan! Hey! What does that mean?"

"Nothing! Night~!"

Sae hung up and Yuki stared at her phone incredulously. Did Sae really just imply what Yuki thought she implied? If so, Yuki was getting ready to get back at Sae as soon as she got the chance. She turned back and saw Mayu still on the phone talking to her parents. She walked up to the door and leaned against the door frame, watching Mayu on the phone. Even though Mayu was 3 years her junior, she couldn't help but think Mayu was insanely beautiful and cute. Once done, Yuki took Mayu upstairs and gave her some clothes. They both took turns taking a shower and afterwards, they hung out in Yuki's room, watching a movie on her laptop. By the time 1AM rolled around, both of them were sleepy, Mayu had her head on Yuki's shoulder while Yuki had her head on Mayu's. She slowly got up and put away the laptop and turned off the lights. She walked back over to the bed and went under the covers, Mayu following close behind. They started off sleeping on separate sides but after a while, Mayu snuggled closer, mumbling something about it being cold. Yuki hesitated for a minute but wrapped her arms around Mayu and snuggled them both closer.

"Good night Mayu-chan…"

"Mmmmm… night Yuki-chan…"

From that day on, Mayu and Yuki hung out more and more together. The more they hung out, however, the more this tingly feeling grows inside Yuki's stomach… and she's starting to get scared. What was she feeling? Why did she blush every time Mayu complimented her? When she asked Sae and Sayaka, they said she was falling for her but she didn't believe it.

"_I can't be falling for a girl… can I?"_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few months since that night Mayu first stayed over. Every day, Yuki would wake up with thoughts about the girl and go to bed thinking about her. She is thrown into turmoil by her own feelings and talked to Sae and Sayaka about it since both of them were over at Yuki's house simply to hang out. Yuki has been seeing Sae with Sayaka a lot and has her suspicions but kept it to herself.

"Hey… guys… what is this feeling where, when you're with someone and you get this tingly feeling in your stomach and you just want to hug them and never let go?"

"You like or love them…"

"Yea… what Sae-chan said. Why?"

"Well… there's this one person who, every time we're together, I always just want to stay by their side and I always get these tingly feelings…"

"Oh my! Yuki-chan is in love~!"

"I can't be!"

"Why not?"

"Well… she's under aged… and she's a girl…"

"Age is but a number and gender is no different. Don't let those things get in the way."

"Sayaka is right… think it over. Maybe you do love Mayu-san… or at least like!"

"Mmm… fine… w-wait! How did you know it was Mayu-chan?"

"Yuki-san… it's kind of obvious…"

"EHHHH? REALLY?"

"Oi oi… Yuki-chan… calm down… your eyes are about to pop out."

Yuki closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again and look at her two friends. She stared at them questioningly and they stared back blankly.

"Is it… really THAT obvious?"

The both nodded their head and she only shook her head and turned away. She stayed away from that thought for the rest of the night while they were there and once they left, she went up stairs and fell onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the younger girl and her feelings.

"_Maybe… I do like her…"_

She sighed and grabbed her phone and texted Mayu. They exchange text many times everyday, most of the time, going over 50. Even so, it feels completely natural to them. They could talk for hours on very simple things and not get bored at all.

"Mayu-chan~! (^u ^)"/ what are you up to?"

Yuki-chan! I am currently studying… exams are coming up… (T n T)"

"Ah… then I shouldn't bother Mayu-chan! You should study and do good in the exams!"

"Noooo! Talk to me! I'm lonely."

"Hahaha okay. So how was your day?"

"Like usual… school and then home to study."

"Ah… how boring… so tomorrow is Friday and you exam is tomorrow. Would you like to go hang out on Saturday with me?"

"Yea! Where? I love hanging out with Yuki-chan!"

Yuki felt a blush creep onto her cheek as she read that text. It also made her heart beat a bit faster but she knew if she heard that in person, she might as well just faint. She thought about where they should go… she wanted to see if her feelings for the young girl were real. She thought and ran endless possibilities through her mind but in the end, she chose the classic. A movie, dinner, and then take her somewhere with a beautiful scenery. Classy but effective… to a point.

"How about we go to the movies, then to dinner, then for a walk somewhere? Let you relax from all the stress of exams."

"Okay! What time should we meet?"

"Hm… I don't know… you choose!"

"Ah… how about… 2:30?"

"Okay! 2:30 it is! I'll meet you at the station then!"

"Okay Yuki-chan~! We'll I'm going to bed… I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Sweet dreams Mayu-chan~!"

"_Dream of me…"_

With that, she closed her phone and put it on her table. She sighed and pulled apart the curtains, looking out into the darkness. She thought about the young girl and smiled unconsciously. When she looked up at the window and saw her reflection, her smile quickly dropped and she shook her head.

"_What's going? I can't really be thinking that I like Mayu-cha like that can I?"_

She shook her head once more and went to take a shower. As she stood under the stream of water, her thoughts drifted over to the young girl and Yuki started to imagine what it would feel like to have Mayu's body against hers. She continued to let her mind wander until she heard herself let out a moan and her eyes snapped open.

"_What the… oh my god… did I just…"_

Yuki stood there and stared at the wall for a good five minutes before stepping out and looking herself in the mirror. She just stared at herself before giving herself a small slap and shook her head. She then continued to stare at her reflection and thought about her feelings.

"_Maybe… I do like her… well… I guess we'll find out tomorrow."_

Yuki sighed and got ready for bed. That night, she laid in bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking about nothing except for the young otaku. When she finally fell asleep, it was already 3AM in the morning. Even so, her dreams were unsettling…

_**Soft lips grazed hers as she gasped and tried her best to steady her thudding heart. She heard a small giggle and felt a weight on her looked down and saw a head of pure black strands of hair. The girl had her ear to Yuki's chest and a giggle was emitted every now and then.**_

"_**I can hear Yuki-chan's heart beat…its going 'ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump'! It's so nice to listen to…" **_

_**Yuki smiled and stroked the girl's head. She loved the feelig of their bare skin touching each other… epsecially after a night of love making such as this. The younger girl heard her heartbeat while Yuki felt her heart beat.**_

"_**You can hear it? Is it beating fast? I can feel yours… it's like a soft melody…"**_

"_**Mmm… it was fast… now it's slowed down and it sounds like a really ice song… I can fall asleep to this…"**_

"_**Go to sleep…"**_

"_**Will you… be here when I wake up?"**_

"_**Of course my dear angel… I'll always be here."**_

"… _**I love you… Yuki-chan…"**_

"_**I love you too Mayu-chan…"**_

_**She saw Mayu lean up and she leaned down and met Mayu halfway, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that left a linfering feeling on both of their lips.**_

Yuki sat up suddenly, keeping her blankets in a death grip. She looked around her room and noticed that the sun had just risen not so long a go and it was only 7. She had slept for only 4 hours and in those 4 hours, her dream has already gotten her heart racing.

"_What… was that?"_

She sat still for a bit before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. For the whole morning, she was on automatic, not truly paying attention to what she was doing. When lunch time rolled around, she walked to a café nearby the station and had her lunch there. She stayed there and read a magazine until around 2:15. From there, she walked to the station and sat at one of the benches, waiting for Mayu. As she sat there waiting, she noticed someone behind a crowd and immediately recognized her. She stood up, ready to say hi when that someone launched herself right at Yuki. Yuki caught her with no problem and chuckled when she held on tight.

"Yuki-chan! I missed you!"

"Hi Mayu-chan! I haven't seen you in a while… how were the examines?"

"They were okay… I'm confident!"

"That's good! Well… let's get moving and celebrate the end of it!"

"Yea!"

They walked to the ticket booth and bought their tickets and stood there waiting for the trains arrival. As they waited, Mayu told Yuki about what happened the few days they were seperated and Yuki laughed at Mayu's antics. Once their trained arrived, they got on and waited till they arrived in Akihabara. For the rest of the day, they did what they had planned. They went out to a movie and Yuki chose a scary movie causing Mayu to cling to her. Yuki quite liked that and hardly payed attention to the movie at all. Once done, they went out to eat ramen and as they sat there and ate, Yuki couldn't help but laugh at how messy Mayu could be. By the time they were done, Mayu thought their day was over… but Yuki had other plans.

"Hey… Mayu-chan… are you in a hurry to go anywhere?"

"Hm? No… not really. Why?"

"Want to go see something with me?"

"Sure!"

Yuki smiled and held out her hand. Mayu smiled back brightly at her and grabbed it. Yuki led Mayu back to the train station and took her on a train to the outskirts of Tokyo. She stepped out of the train and led her out of the station, took a taxi to the edge of a hill and got out. She led Mayu up the hill and stopped right behind some trees. She then turned to Mayu and smiled lightly.

"I love to go here when I want to think or just to be alone… it's something like my secret hide out… I hope you like it."

She then led Mayu through the trees and what Mayu's saw took her breath away. Before her was the whole city of Tokyo in all its shining glory. From where they were, they could see the city lights and the stars cleary. The sight truly was breathtaking. Yuki smiled at Mayu's amazement and she walked over to the edge and leaned against the railing.

"It's beautiful Yuki-chan…"

"It is… but not as beautiful as something else."

"What is that something?"

"It's nothing…"

Yuki heard nothing for a minute until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and before she knew it, soft lips were on top of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Mayu's POV

Mayu sighed as she turned back to her paper. She looked down at the questions and random doodles she had… they all resembled one person. And that one person had just texted her and asked her to go out on Saturday. Her heart soared and raced. She could feel it thudding against her chest. She sighed once more and gave up studying. She put everything away and got up, turning off her desk lap and taking off her glasses. She turned off her other lamp and got into bed. She laid there, under the covers, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. She closed her eyes and started to imagine. She imagined feelings Yuki's body against hers, moving to the rhythm of their synchronized heartbeats. She heard herself moan as soft lips nipped at her skin. She moved her hands up and felt smooth bare skin, sweaty just like hers. She felt pleasure course through her veins as Yuki pushed her to the peak and over. She lay there, panting. Once her eyes opened however, no one was there. It was all her imagination's doing. Her disappointment was there but she knew she would get Yuki to be hers… or at least TRY.

"Yuki-chan… please say… that you feel the same as I do… and not for that other girl."

With that thought, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, wishing for her exams to be over and for Saturday is come quickly. She planned to confess that day.

Back to Yuki's POV  
>-<p>

Yuki couldn't believe what she was feeling… her mind tried to comprehend what was happening and what she was feeling. Mayu is kissing her and her mind is slowly but surely turning into mush. She closed her eyes and pushed against Mayu a bit, moving her lips against her angel's. Mayu pulled away first, needing oxygen. She stared at the ground, scared to look up at the older girl who had surprisingly reacted to the kiss but had said nothing so far. All Yuki could do was stare incredulously at Mayu before realizing she was staring. She shook her head and took Mayu's hand. The touch made Mayu flinch a bit and continue to stare down at the ground.

"Mayu-chan… Mayu-chan… look at me…"

Mayu slowly looked up at the older girl, her eyes filled with sadness and regret. She was waiting for a rejection… even if it was a nice rejection, it would surely kill her.

"Mayu-chan… is there something you want to tell me?"

"I-I… well… Yuki-chan… I l-l-l-Like you!"

Mayu's face turned bright red and she looked at the ground once more. She was sure her face was like a red or pink beacon in the darkness that surrounded them. She closed her eyes and waited with baited breathe for a rejection or a slap or SOMETHING disappointing… but none of those came. Instead, she was pulled into a tight hug and her senses were invaded by the smell of Yuki. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She didn't know whether she should hug back or just stand there… she decided to hug back and bury her face in Yuki's chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… was scared… I was scared you would reject me and never talk to me again and and-"

"Silly… I like you too…"

They kept the hug going for a while longer before Yuki pulled away and stared down at Mayu. Mayu stared back shyly, not knowing what to do or what was going to happen. Yuki only smiled at Mayu's awkwardness and leaned down to capture Mayu's lips once more. She pulled away before tugging on Mayu's hand.

"Let's go home… it getting late."

Mayu couldn't get any sound out so she just nodded ad followed. As they sat on the train, Yuki turned to Mayu and took Mayu's hand in both of hers. Mayu looked down at the floor, unable to look Yuki in the face. Yuki sat there and waited for Mayu to look up and when Mayu didn't, Yuki placed a had under Mayu's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met.

"Why won't you look at me Mayu-chan? Is something wrong?"

"I… I can't believe that you would like me back… it just doesn't seem real"

"I do… I told you already… and it is real… I really do!"

"I know… but…"

"No buts. Now… how long have you felt this way… about me?"

"Shortly after we first met… I couldn't stop thinking about you… when I sleep, at school, during my free time… you were always there. Then I remembered I never asked you for your info so I couldn't find you nor talk to you again and I became sad…"

"You know… when you found me at the park… I was looking for you… but we searched for 3 weeks and never found you. Until you scared me at the park."

"Ah… I saw you many times! But I thought you were… with that other girl… so I didn't want to interrupt anything. Every time I saw you, you were with her so I assumed you two were… you know… together…"

"Eh? She was just helping me find you! No no… we're not together… me and Sae-chan are just childhood friends."

Mayu looked relieved and Yuki stared at her before letting out a laugh. Mayu looked back at Yuki questioningly as Yuki continued to laugh. Yuki calmed down a bit and looked at Mayu.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you look so cute when you found out we weren't dating!"

"Wh- How is that cute?"

"How is it not? You were almost POUTING when you told me!"

Mayu shook her head ad blushed, making Yuki laugh even more. When Yuki noticed the young girl still hasn't looked up, she pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She then nuzzled the young girl, succeeding in making her laugh. After that, Yuki help onto Mayu for the whole train ride back and walked her home. Once she was outside Mayu's home, she turned to Mayu and smiled.

"I hope you had fun today! We should do it again soon!"

"Yea… hey… Yuki-chan?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are… are we a… uh…"

"Couple? Hehe… well I guess I didn't really ask you… so… Mayu-chan… will you… be my girlfriend?"

Mayu stood there and watched Yuki for a minute, seemingly trying to figure out whether this was a joke or not. Seeing Yuki's serious face, she deducted that Yuki was legitimately asking her to be her girlfriend and she broke into a smile and nodded.

"Of course I'll be Yuki-chan's girlfriend!"

"Good! Hehe… well it's getting late… go rest. Let's go on a date soon, okay?"

"Yea! Good night Yuki-chan!"

"Night Mayu-chan!"

Before Yuki turned around to leave, she pulled Mayu into a hug and kissed her right on her doorstep. When they parted, Yuki's lips lingered on Mayu's for a bit.

"Sleep well, my precious angel."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few months since the confession and as every day goes by, their relationship gets deeper and deeper. After about 3 months, Yuki invited Mayu over for dinner with her parents. Mayu, of course, was almost a nervous wreck but she didn't know why. It wasn't like they knew about Yuki and Mayu's relationship. Mayu stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She wore a simple white dress with a plaid top over it and she had let her hair down instead of her usual pigtails. She applied a bit of lip gloss and went to put on her shoe.

"Ne… Shi-chan! Don't eat my cake okay? You can eat everything else but NOT my cake!"

"Yea yea… just go already! Your cake will be there when you get back…"

"Hmph… better be! Oh… Shi-chan?"

Mayu saw her cousin peak out from around the corner of the living room, looking at her questioningly. Her cousin was a slightly taller than average girl with black hair and glasses. Her face always holds a bored expression and looks about average in everything except slightly more towards the sporty build. Even though she is sporty, she can eat like a pig.

"What?"

"If I don't come home… please don't worry."

A surprised look crossed Shi-chan's face as a small blush slowly creeped up to her face. She crossed her arms and looked away, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact with her cute cousin.

"E-eh? W-who said I was ever worried about you?"

"I remember hearing from mother how you freaked out when I came home late once. You wouldn't eat at all till I got home… and when I did, you acted like nothing happened and pigged out as usual… but mother told me how you kept saying you would wait for me. Thanks for worrying about me Shi-chan."

"T-tsk… just go or else you'll be late! Being late when you go to meet your soon to be wife's parents are no good!"

"H-huh?"

By the time she realized what Shi-chan had said, she had already pushed Mayu out onto the doorstep and when she turned around, she only saw Shi-chan peaking out.

"Be safe while going… text me when you get there… and if you're staying over, text or call me or notify me… don't do anything naughty and even if you do, watch your noise level… don't wake the whole house. Have fun. Bye."

With that, she closed the door and all Mayu could do was stare at the closed door, taking in all that she had said in such a short time. Then she remembered the last part and a blush crept onto her face. She sighed and made her way to the over to where Yuki lived. Once there, Yuki ushered her in and introduced her to her parents and cousin.

"Mother… father… Mari-chan… this is Mayu-chan, my really good friend. Mayu-chan, this is my mother and father and this is my cousin, Mari-chan."

They exchanged their hellos and made their way to the dining area. For the whole dinner, Mayu got to see the Yuki interact around her family and found it funny how her parents teased moderately while her cousin just went nuts ad teased her at every opportunity. Soon, not only did they tease Yuki but they began to tease her too. When they were done, Mayu and Yuki volunteered to wash the dishes while Mari cleaned the table. Yuki's parents had prior plans so they headed out, leaving the three alone. Once Mari was done, she disappeared and that left the two in the kitchen alone.

"So how was dinner Mayu-chan?"

"It was really good! Your mom is a wonderful cook!"

"Hehe thanks… she would be happy to hear that. Sorry about Mari-chan… she loves to tease."

"It's okay… I had fun!"

"I'm glad…"

They continued to wash the dishes in comfortable silence. Once done, Yuki led Mayu up to her room and showed her around.

"Sorry… it's not much…"

Mayu looked around the room and saw how everything was just so… Yuki… there was a desk that had a laptop and some books on it and next to it was a bookcase with CDs on a rack and books on another. There was a closet on the left side of the room while Yuki's bed was on the right side. The covers were purple with cherry blossoms on it and it had pink pillows and stuffed animals all over it. Mayu walked over and sat down on the bed, picking up one of the stuffed animals and giggling.

"What's so funny Mayu-chan?"

"Never knew you liked stuffed animals!"

"Well now you do! Haha!"

Mayu placed the plushie down and turned to Yuki, about to say something. Her voice, however, was caught in her throat once she realized how close they were. They stared at each other for a bit before Mayu's eyes darted from Yuki's eyes to her lips and back. Yuki took this as a sign and slowly leaned forward. Mayu, acting on instinct, also moved forward and once both their lips met, they froze. Of course, they have kissed many times before but they were just quick pecks or simple, closed lips kisses but this time… they seemed to want more... more than they have ever had before. Yuki slowly started to move her lips and Mayu started to move them against hers. This went on for a while until Yuki got bolder and licked Mayu's bottom lip. When Mayu gasped, Yuki took this opportunity to slip her tongue into Mayu's moist cavern. Once her tongue made contact with Mayu's both of them gasped and moaned. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey, Yuki-chan where did you put th—OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY… UHHHH…. UHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE CONTINUE WITH WHAT YOU WERE DOING… OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!"

She closed the door and Mayu and Yuki just stared at the door before looking back at each other. Then Yuki bolted off the bed and out the door, chasing her cousin. Once she caught up, she grabbed her cousins hand a stopped her.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan! I should've knocked! Ugh! CANNOT UNSEE!"

"It's okay Mari-chan! It's okay! Just DON'T tell mother or father okay?"

"Duh…! I won't I won't…"

"Okay good…"

Yuki sighed and walked back up stairs to where Mayu sat waiting. She closed the door and sat down next to Mayu who had just finished texting her cousin.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea… Mari-chan won't say anything."

"Mmmm…"

"Say… want to go for a walk?"

"Now?"

"Yup… its safe… don't worry."

"Sure…"

Mayu got up and looked down at her dress. She then looked back at Yuki who tilted her head to the side cutely, a confused look on her face.

"Ne… do you have any sweats or something?"

"Of course Mayu-chan!"

Yuki gave Mayu and pair of sweats while she changed into a skirt and a button up shirt. Once done, they walked downstairs and put on their shoes, getting ready to head out.

"Mari-chan! We're going for a walk!"

"Okay!"

They headed out the door and Yuki led Mayu to a park surrounded by trees with a little fountain in the middle. The fountain seemed to glow as the lights within the water lit up the pillar in the middle of the fountain, making it a sea green color. Yuki sat down and Mayu sat next to her, holding onto her hand. Yuki looked up at the stars and smiled.

"You know… every time I look up at the stars… I remembered how, when I first met you, I asked these very same stars what it was that I was feeling… I later found out what these feelings were… and this is where it led me."

Yuki looked back at the girl sitting next to her and her eyes soften. She took in the girl in front of her… how her hair and skin seemed to glow from the light within the fountain and how her eyes shimmered. She smiled at the girl who smiled back at her with full force. Mayu found it cute how Yuki would ask the stars even though some people would find it weird. She's hung out with Shi-chan enough to know what WEIRD means though. She opened her arms and pulled Yuki in for a hug but gave her a kiss with it. Their kiss was innocent at first, a quick peck, then release… but it continued. Each peck became longer and longer until they separated no more. Mayu slowly went from sitting next to Yuki to sitting ON yuki. She now straddled Yuki's lap and Yuki had to adjust her seating or they would both either fall into the water or onto the floor. Yuki held Mayu by the waist and Mayu had her arms around Yuki's neck. She snaked her tongue into Yuki's mouth and picked up where they left off back at the house. Yuki pulled away, trying to catch her breath as she looked at Mayu.

"We… should stop. What if someone sees us?"

"It's almost midnight… who would be out this late? And plus… if they see us… then… well… let them see. All I know is it's just me and you here tonight."

With that, she caught Yuki's lips once more in a hungry kiss as her hands began to roam. They went from around Yuki's neck to under her shirt in a matter of seconds, her finger tips tracing the smooth skin underneath. She pulled away from the kiss only to make a path to Yuki's ear. She nibbled and sucked on the ear, making Yuki moan quite loudly. Mayu giggled and licked a path from Yuki's ear down to her neck. As she was about to unbutton Yuki's shirt, Yuki's hand stopped her.

"Let's take this back home and to bed… I want to see you without worry. I want to see you in all your beauty and I want to see for myself. I want no one else to behold an angel such as you."

Mayu smiled and grabbed Yuki's hand. She pulled her up and kissed her hard. When they pulled away, they watched as a string of saliva still connected to their lips. Mayu looked back at Yuki before grabbing her hand and racing back to Yuki's house. She couldn't contain her want anymore. She wanted… NEEDED… the girl who is currently holding her hand. She wants to feel their bodies connect like never before.


	7. Chapter 7

Before they could even exit the park, Yuki stopped them and slammed Mayu into the wall, flushing her body against the smaller girl's. She placed her lips next to Mayu's ear, taking a small nibble of her lobe before she blew gently on it.

"Then again… let's not go home… we'll let the stars witness this moment. The moment where I get to have all of you for myself."

"Only… if I get to have all of you."

Yuki only laughed before she crashed her lips on Mayu's, her tongue was unforgiving as she forced her way into Mayu's moist cavern. As her tongue was busy exploring, she unzipped the grey sweats Mayu had on and slowly massaged Mayu's small but sensitive chest. Mayu pulled away from the kiss and threw her head to the side, whimpering while trying to stifle a moan. Yuki smiled and licked Mayu's now exposed neck.

"Yu-Yuki-chan…"

"Hmmmm? What's wrong?"

"M-more!"

Yuki giggled and bit down on Mayu's neck, leaving a mark before slowly unzipping the rest of the top. She slowly exposed Mayu's collar bone andpart of the white satin bra she wore before stopping and using a single finger to trace a few patterns while smiling at her.

"Are you sure you want to continue~? We can always wait~"

"No… please… Yuki-chan… please take me…"

Yuki smiled again before she dove in and started to lick all over Mayu's neck, never stopping except to give a few love bites here and there. She reached the edge of the bra and bit down, making sure to leave one more mark.

"I'll make sure to mark you as mine. Because Mayu-chan will always be mine."

"Mmmm! I'm a-always Yuki-chan! Ah!"

Yuki smiled into Mayu's skin as she unzipped the last few lengths on the top part of the sweats and exposed Mayu's upper body. She lifted the bra up and placed a kiss in between the twin peaks. Her fingers ghosted over everywhere except for the two hard peaks that stood at attention. When Mayu let out a frustrated moan, Yuki giggled and licked right in between before her fingers finally came in contact with the two pink buds. She tweaked them and squeezed them, making Mayu swing her head back and forth.

"Does it feel good Mayu-chan~? Should I stop~?"

"No! Please! Ahh~! Yuki-san~!"

Yuki bit the underside of Mayu breast before licking her way up to the pink bud standing at attention. It was slightly swollen from the ministration earlier but Yuki didn't mind. The placed the tip of her tongue on top of it, hardly touching before pulling away and blowing on it. Mayu moaned out and Yuki laughed before kissing her neck.

"Not too loud love… or else someone might hear!"

She giggled before enveloping the hard nipple and sucking on it gently before pulling away and let it go with a pop. She repeated it with the other side and all Mayu could do was bite her finger to keep from making too much noise. Yuki bit down lightly and Mayu let out a light scream before starting to pant. Yuki pushed off thesweats and slid it off of Mayu's body and let it fall around her legs, leaving her in only her panties and semi-on bra. Yuki smiled lightly at the far off look on Mayu's face before unhooking her bra and slowly massaging the small mounds.

"Shall we… have some more fun?"

All poor Mayu could do was nod as Yuki slowly kissed her way down, her hands never leaving the perky mounds. Her tongue played around her belly button causing the girl to squirm. She laughed and continued on her way, stopping once again when she reached the hem line of the sweat pants. She looked up only to meet pleading eyes. She gave the buds one more tweak before her hands slid down and hooked onto the pants and pulled them down. Before she pulled the panties down, however, she placed her lips on the wet patch appearing on the panties and licked it.

"Look at how wet you are Mayu-chan…"

"Mmmm Yuki-chan! Ah… its… dirty there!"

"No it's not~"

In one swift move, Yuki pulled off Mayu's panties and exposed her treasure for Yuki to see. Yuki took a pale digit and ran her finger along the slit before pulling back and looking at all the moisture there. She looked up and showed Mayu before popping it into her mouth and moaning. Yuki kept her eyes on Mayu as she sucked and licked the juice off of her finger before grinning and sliding her finger along the slit once more.

"You taste so good Mayu-chan… I could eat you all day, every day."

"Mmmmmm! Ahhhh…. Yuki-chan… s-stop t-te-teasing me!"

Yuki smiled before slowly, agonizing slowly, insert a single digit into Mayu's unknown. They both moaned out, Mayu for the pleasurable intrusion and Yuko at the feeling of the ethereal warmth. She slowly moved in and out but stopped right when she heard a pained whimper. She looked up and saw Mayu's eyes were shut and tears were dripping down. She stood up slowly and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry precious angel… I know it hurts but please… it'll get better soon."

She kissed Mayu and once she felt that Mayu adjusted, she started moving once more. Mayu screamed and held onto Yuki as Yuki started going faster. When Yuki added a second finger, Mayu nearly collapsed if Yuki didn't catch her. Yuki continued pumping in and out at a merciless pace as Mayu's moans get louder and louder. It got to the point where Yuki kissed Mayu hard just to stifle the moans. When Yuki felt Mayu's slick walls clench down, she pulled out and slammed in and that's when she felt the walls ripple and a slight sting on her lip. Mayu bit her in an effort not to scream out as she came onto Yuki's hand. Yuki stood there, holding a panting Mayu and when she pulled out, she felt the younger girl shiver. Yuki smiled and popped those fingers into her mouth and sucked off all the juices once more.

"Did that feel good Mayu-chan?"

All Mayu could do was nod and Yuki laughed before sitting her down on her sweats and spreading Mayu's legs.

"Yuki-chan what are you do—AH! AH! Mmmmm! Y-Yuki-san!"

Yuki couldn't respond as her tongue was too busy lapping at the beautiful flower that lay before her. Her senses were overrun by the smell and taste of Mayu. She felt Mayu's soft hands thread through her hair as she buried her tongue right where her fingers were moments ago. As her tongue pleasured Mayu, her hands went up to once again tease the sensitive peaks which drove Mayu even crazier. As Mayu reached her peak, Yuki buried her tongue as far in as she can and wiggled it, this time, causing Mayu to scream out and arch her back as her grip on Yuki's hair tightened. Yuki happily lapped up all that flowed out of Mayu and made her way back up, placing her ear to Mayu chest and listened to her quick but steady heart beat. Mayu's hand went up and slowly stroked Yuki's black mane as they both laid there.

"We should get home before Mari sends out a search party."

"We should…"

"Can you walk?"

"Mhmm… kind of."

Yuki helped support Mayu back to her house and ignored the sleepy but question Mari that opened the door. As they made their way back to Yuki's room, Yuki turned around and smiled at Mari who in turn gave her a thumbs up.


End file.
